Boys Night Out
by aykayem
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get together for a boys night out. Excessive fluff and slash. Oneshot.


Title: Boys Night Out

Series: Naruto

Genre: Romance

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get together for a "boys night out". Excessive fluff and slash. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Naruto copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.

-----

"Full house. Eat self-righteous fox demon dust, Sasuke." Naruto smirked slightly, laying out his cards for the brunette to see. Sasuke sighed slightly and leaned over, whacking the blond on the head with one hand.

"You idiot, that's not a full house, that's two pairs." He sighed, then scratched his bare stomach slightly. The two of them had decided to get together for no apparent reason, and Naruto got bored. After much arguing over what to do, seeing as Naruto was still going to be there at Sasuke's house for another day or so, they had decided to play poker. After betting with stale jellybeans Naruto had stashed in his sleeping bag ("I have...I've got no idea why those are there!"), Sasuke suggested they play _strip_ poker. Naruto, being his usually adventurous self, agreed, so now both boys were sitting on their sleeping bags, or, in Sasuke's case, a blanket spread over the floor, wearing only their pants. Beside Sasuke was Naruto's shirt, jacket, undershirt and socks, while Naruto had possession of Sasuke's shirt.

"Wha..? Humph." Naruto pouted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Sasuke's wall with mostly closed fox-like eyes.

"You're very bad at this game, dobe. Why'd you agree to play this way if you're so bad? Soon you're going to be naked, I'm sure you realise." Sasuke smirked, laughing quietly.

"I'm not _that_ bad." Naruto muttered, opening his eyes slightly, "Now deal the next hand. I bet...my forehead protector!"

"What use do I have for a forehead protector? I've got one!"

"...that's not the point! I'm not gonna lose my pants!"

"You will eventually."

"...screw you, Uchiha!"

"You're sitting in _my_ house, without a shirt, in the middle of _winter_, need I remind you."

Naruto pouted again, causing Sasuke to laugh again as he handed Naruto five cards. The blond picked up his cards and sighed slightly, "You win again. I've got nothing." He lay out his hand.

"You got lucky. I've got nothing too."

Naruto leaned over and looked at Sasuke's cards, examining each carefully. "...see? I told you my superior prowess would show itself eventually!"

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke shook his head slightly, trying to hide his smile as he picked up the cards, shuffling them quickly.

"Hey...Sasuke-kun? Why don't we play another game..."

"Give up on strip poker? Why? Because you're _obviously_ losing?" The brunette motioned towards the pile of clothing beside him.

"No, not give up on strip poker. Just...play another game at the same time..."

"...yeah, sure. Which game?"

"...truth or dare..."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow, stopping his shuffling suddenly, then setting down the cards and reaching over, putting one hand on Naruto's forehead, "Do you feel okay, idiot? I thought you just suggested playing _truth or dare_."

"I did..." He replied, glaring slightly at Sasuke's hand.

"That sounds like something Sakura would suggest."

"So? It'd be...fun..."

"...I s'pose you're right...making you do all sorts of stupid dares would be even more fun after you lose those pants of yours through a bet." Sasuke smirked, snickering evilly.

"Hey! I'm not gonna lose anymore!"

"Sure you won't. You start." He smirked again, dealing out the cards to both of them.

"Wha? Oh yeah...truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off Kakashi-sensei's mask! I wanna see what he looks like under that!"

"Idiot! How am I supposed to get his mask off here!"

"...oh yeah..."

"Anyways...truth or dare?"

"Wasn't it my turn?"

"You just went."

"Yeah, but you didn't do it."

"That's your problem for saying such a stupid dare."

"...truth."

"Truth? You turn into Sakura even more each second!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Just ask me a question."

"Why do you act like Sakura so much right now?"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah you are."

Naruto pouted again, then dropped his cards to the poofy material of his sleeping bag, sighing, "You win again. What were we betting that time?"

"I've got your jacket, shirt, undershirt, socks...I wish I _didn't_ have the socks, mind you, but oh well. What else you got?" Sasuke replied, looking over the pile next to him.

"..." The blond glared slightly at his friend and team-mate, then stood up, quickly taking off his pants and dropping them onto the pile beside Sasuke, blushing slightly.

"I won't even ask about the boxers."

"Stop looking at me, closet pervert!"

"I'm not a closet pervert! **You're** wearing bright orange boxers with little swirls and bowls of ramen on them!" Sasuke pointed out, a pink tinge forming on his cheeks.

"I happen to like them!" Naruto dropped himself back to the floor, cushioning his fall with his sleeping bag and pouting, nearly bright red.

"Why are you bright red?"

"...because I wanna be!"

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke smirked slightly.

"...why are you turning pink?"

"I'm not! Idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! Look in the mirror!" Naruto pointed over to a nearby mirror on Sasuke's nightstand, "Why do you keep a mirror by your bed anyway?"

"Because I can..." He replied, standing up and looking at himself in the mirror for barely a split-second, but even that was long enough for him to realise the blond was right; he was a very pale shade of pink. He walked back calmly, shaking his head, "You're crazy. I'm not turning pink. What reason do I have for turning pink?"

"Truth or dare? Deal the cards." Naruto simply responded, smirking slightly.

"Remind me why we're playing this game?" Sasuke wondered aloud, as he gave five cards to the blond.

"Because we needed something to do while we played. It was too quiet before."

"Oh...is that all? Dare."

"...I dare you to go outside, or at least stick your head out the window, and yell loudly 'I'm in love with the Hokage!'"

"What the hell kinda dare is that!" Sasuke demanded instantly, pouting slightly.

"A fun one."

"Screw you Uzumaki. Why're you here again?" He asked, standing up and walking to the window, doing just as Naruto told him to, then walking back and sitting down calmly.

"Because I felt like coming...didn't we just happen to get bored and plan out a sleepover thing?"

"Don't call it a sleepover...call it...a...'boy's night out'...I mean, we're playing poker..."

"Strip poker..."

"Same thing, idiot."

"Not really. In one, you bet money or stale jellybeans, in this one you bet your clothing."

"Since when did **you** become the expert? Now play the damn game!" Sasuke said, a hint of anger rising in his tone.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch...I've got nothing anyways..." Naruto pouted, as he dropped his cards into view of the other boy.

"Heh, one pair. Pay up..."

"All I have is my boxers! You wouldn't..."

"Are you sure? I'll get you a towel or something..."

"You're mean, Sasuke-kun..." Naruto mumbled as he watched Sasuke stand up and get a towel from the washroom.

"Wha...what did you call me?" Sasuke instantly whipped around, blinking in surprise at the blond.

"Sasuke...that's your name, right?"

"No, after that, there was something...did you just call me Sasuke-kun?" He asked, one eyebrow going up slightly. There was no answer from the other boy, who simply shrugged.

"Does it really matter?"

"...no, I guess not..."

"Then deal."

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Truth..."

Their game went on for a bit longer, Naruto simply sitting there with a towel around his waist, nothing else to lose, Sasuke's winning streak slowly coming to a stop. Soon enough, both were sitting with towels around their waists, still playing the two games.

"Why are we still playing this? Neither of us have anything to lose..." Sasuke pointed out, shuffling the cards quickly in his hands as he stared blankly at the wall behind Naruto.

"Because we are...truth or dare?"

"Oh hell. Truth. Can't hurt to answer a question once in a while." He shrugged, distributing another hand to the two of them.

"Do you love Sakura?"

"No, not really...she's a friend, that's all..." Sasuke replied calmly, as if the sort of question was one that was asked everyday. Naruto sighed slightly, not loud enough for the brunette to hear.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you love _any_ of the girls who like you?"

"No, they're too persistent. I wish they'd give up, and leave me alone at times."

"Is that so..."

"Yeah."

"Another question?"

"Guess so."

"Do you love me?"

"...what?" Sasuke looked up from his cards, into Naruto's deep blue eyes, "You...you're serious, aren't you?"

"For once, yes."

"..." Sasuke's mouth opened and closed a few times, almost making Naruto laugh quietly, then finally he answered, blushing slightly, "I...I really don't know..." Naruto waited patiently, setting his cards in front of him so he wouldn't be distracted.

"I've never really been asked if I liked someone...well, not like that anyways...I..."

"You're avoiding the question..."

"...I...don't know what it feels like to like someone...if your chest gets tight when you think about that person, if when you think about what that person thinks of you your chest gets even tighter...is that what it feels like?" Sasuke wondered, blushing slightly and avoiding Naruto's eyes now.

"It sounds about right...I don't quite know myself...going on what you said, it seems as though I never did like Sakura...which would be true...I never did truly love her, I though she was cute, all while she loved you. But who do you love?"

"...I think...you...when I think of you, my chest gets tight, even if I'm thinking of how stupid you were on a mission..." He bit his lip slightly, staring down at his hands.

"...tell me what this feels like..." Naruto leaned over to Sasuke, closed his eyes slightly, and quickly captured the other boy's lips with his own, closing his eyes fully at the touch. Sasuke's black eyes widened slightly, then softened down to be half-closed. After a few seconds, but what felt like hours to both boys, the blond released the brunette, "So?"

"...I felt oddly happy...happier than the first time we kissed...when we were younger, and you were knocked into me...surprised, but I got used to it easily. A slight tingly feeling in my lips, that spread across my whole body...it was nice, actually..." He reached up, touching his lips with one finger, his cheeks still a pale pink.

Naruto smiled, then blushed slightly, "I have a confession to make to you...it took a while to get the courage to do this, but...I...I love you..." He said quietly, then shut his eyes tightly, grabbed his clothing from beside Sasuke and started towards the washroom, "I'm sorry, I'll leave now..."

Sasuke stared in awe at Naruto, his mouth open slightly in surprise, "Don't...leave...please." He blushed slightly, then glanced down towards the floor after he realised what he said.

"Wha...what? Why not? You should hate me now, for saying something like that..." He shook his head slightly, still holding his clothing to his chest protectively. Sasuke smiled ever-so-slightly, laughing under his breath.

"I see no reason to hate you, you're just saying what you feel. Who am I to change that?" He shrugged slightly.

"I...I don't know...I just...expected you to say something different...like whenever Sakura-chan makes confessions to you..." The blonde's grasp on his clothes tightened slightly as he looked downwards again, hiding his eyes in his hair, still blushing.

"So...you went on the idea that I'd respond to you the same way I respond to her?" He smiled slightly, one of the first true smiles that he ever smiled, and laughed quietly, covering his mouth with one hand, "Why'd I do that? I'm closer to you; I don't want to hurt you in some way. Then I'd be left the way I was before: lonely and cold-hearted. In fact...now that I really think...I think...I do." He smiled again, more warmly than before.

Naruto didn't quite understand what he was agreeing to, but the warm smile on his friend's face almost scared. Sasuke never looked like that. **Never**. It just wasn't right. Thinking back to what they had said earlier, he realised what it was Sasuke was agreeing to, "You...you mean..."

"You realised what I was referring to, didn't you? Smarter than you look then." He laughed quietly again, his smile changing to a smirk, "Yeah, I think I may be in love with you. You said that what I described sounded right, so that would make me in love with you...weird way for both of us to confess, isn't it? Playing strip poker one moment, then next...asking the other if they loved you..."

"...you're being so weird..."

"Am I really? How?"

"You...just smiled. Warmly. It scared me."

"Really? Idiot." His smirk widened.

"...that's better." Naruto grinned, and sat back down where he was before, "Now where were we before all that happened...?"

"We were playing poker."

"Right! Let's get back to that!"

"In a moment. First..." The black-haired boy leaned over, placing one hand on Naruto's knee, and the other beside him, to balance himself, then gently kissed him.

Naruto blinked twice, almost wondering what happened just then. Sasuke pulled away from him, smirking slightly, then explained.

"You taste like ramen."


End file.
